Love in this club Shorty got her eyes on me
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: She was intoxicating and he wanted her. Rated M for good reason, I think. Shipping obvious, I don't write other ships, lol. review please!


A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head

A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head.

Inspired by Love in this club by Usher and Shorty got her eyes on me by Donell Jones

Few lyrics will appear, but out of order.

Love in this club **bold**

Shorty got her eyes on me _italics_

**Love in this club**

She was intoxicating.

_I'm watching you move  
I stop to fantasize  
About the way I'm gonna put it on that ass tonight  
So come on and ride shotgun_

He sat on his bar stool staring at her, watching every move she made; he was mesmerized. The way she swayed her hips to the beat, the way her intense stare caught his. She was dancing alone, sensual and she was willing. It was his opportunity.

He stood up and began to walk over to her. Looking back once, he saw his red-headed friend shaking his head at him. He just smirked and made his way to her.

_So what'cha gonna do  
Is it gonna be me and you  
You got to stop playing games  
Girl, you got to stop faking me, ooh_

He stood in front of her. "Hey." He said huskily. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna dance?" In response she turned her back to him, took his hands and laid them on her waist.

_All I know is I'm not leaving here alone, yeah  
Now you might be the baddest in the club to me  
But shorty's got it bad and wanna slide with me tonight _

She rubbed and rocked against him, making him even more aroused.

He wanted her…

No, he _needed _her.

He pushed her more into him, letting her feel how excited he got and began to kiss her neck.

**I wanna make love in this club.  
In this**** club  
In this club  
In this club**

She let out a small moan as he nibbled on a soft spot and rubbed even more into him.

**If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.  
'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.  
**

He trailed kissed along her neck, up her jaw to her mouth, capturing it in a soft and tender kiss. She turned in his arms and hooked her arms behind his neck. His hands slid down to her bottom, pushing her even more into him, if possible.

**Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this  
I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.  
**

He pulled back to lean in near her ear. "I want you…" He kissed her right under he earlobe. "No, I need you." A shiver ran down her spine. She pulled away and kissed him again.

**  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally,  
I'll be like your medicine, your take every dose of me.  
**

Suddenly they were standing in an alley near the club. Her back against the wall, her legs now around his waist, their mouths never parting.

She fumbled with his belt, while he tucked at her underwear under her skirt. He got impatient and ripped it open, receiving a small giggle from her. She finally opened his belt and zipped it down. They pulled away for a moment to push his jeans and his boxers down. She hooked her legs back around him as he pushed into her.

They stayed still, honey brown locked with emerald green. No words were needed as he began to thrust into and out of her. Gasps and moaning was heard as their pace grew steadier, faster.

**Looking in your eyes,  
While you're on the other side,  
(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)  
**

She moaned his name louder as she felt she reached her limit. He moved faster, kissing her neck, moaning and groaning her name. And then she came, loud yelling his name bringing him to his point a few moments later.

He slumped forward, resting his head on the wall next to her head.

_It's a quarter past three  
Girl, what's it gonna be  
Shorty got her eyes on me_

They pulled away to get their undergarments back on, even though hers was ripped, she just repaired it with a spell.

He pulled out two rings and handed one to her, slipping the other on his finger. After slipping hers on, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. She rested her forehead on his and sighed contently.

"We have to do that again." He whispered, chuckling.

"Yeah, stranger." She replied smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered after he pulled away again.

"I love you too, Harry."

°°°°°HJP&HJG°°°°°

A/N: First time an M fiction. I guess first and last time. I was so clueless. Wow, never again.

Alright, review please!


End file.
